Beam clamps are temporarily and/or permanently mount to a wide range of tapered or flat beams. For example, beam clamps are attached to the flange of the support beam and include a threaded member to allow for a way to secure various attachments to the support beam. For example, in an industrial setting, a conduit channel, lighting, equipment or piping can be attached to a support beam using a variety of clamping devices.
Some prior art clamps are limited in their design, for example, some clamping devices are designed to attach to a specific surface and size beam. Additionally, some clamping devices are designed to only allow for attachment of a member which runs parallel to the beam, while other clamping devices are designed for attachment of items running only perpendicular to the beam. Additionally, some prior art clamping devices include various parts to assemble. For example, a set screw is often used to lock the clamping device into place and a rod is attached to the clamping device to provide a site for attachment of various members. The additional step of placing the clamping device in place, holding it in place while one tightens the set screw to allow for securement of the clamping device to the beam is difficult and time consuming because of the numerous steps and parts. Further, the rod must then be attached to provide for a site of attachment for other structures.
It is therefore desirable to provide a clamping device, which can be mounted on a support beam of various sizes without the complexity, or cost of prior art designs, has a more compact design and less additional parts, provides greater securement to the beam and provides for easy installation and removal of the clamp without extra effort or steps on the part of the user.